Olivia Daaé
Olivia Daaé is troublesome Human native to the lands of Westfall. She's a known criminal with a rather extensive history. She's evaded two execution sentences through means of partnerships with SI:7 , or during her most recent trial, she was proven innocent days prior to execution. She's been held in the Stormwind Stockades, and Lord Admiral's Prison, often times beneath the classification of High Profile. In most of her documentation, it's warned that she is never to be apprehended alone, and if in custody of law enforcement that she is ignored until an higher-ranking official speaks to her. Olivia has also been documented in files as the renegade leader of an order known as The Fifth Pledge. She's been rumored as a ruthless, calculative and extremely cruel leader. However, her people and herself have been supposedly behind some extremely controversy, yet skilled work such as the murder of several large Alliance officials, and the empowerment of an SI:7 Director, Kat Hawke. Naturally, there's been no actual evidence to support these claims. Olivia herself is as volatile of a woman as one could muster. With, or without her men she's known to have horrific outbursts of violence, usually ending with severe injury, or more times than not, death. Fortunately, she is less open about such things in recent times, having learned the more difficult way that criminality is a delicate structure. Nevertheless, one cannot expect a lioness to not have claws simply because she's learned to retract them in front of the prancing gazelle. Physical Description Never considered the most beautiful of women, Olivia is rather average looking. She's 'pretty', but certainly not jaw-dropping, or breathtakingly gorgeous. Her face is a rounded oval-shape, centered is a smaller curved nose which lay beneath two almond shaped eyes. If anything her eyes are her most prominent feature, often changing from her usual seafoam green, to a softer emerald when exposed to dim lighting. Often framing her face in long loose wavy locks is her bright orange-ginger hair, which depending on the day and weather could be prone to severe frizz if not cared for properly. More often than not her hair is kept in a tight braid coming from her scalp, and sculpted together with small animal bones creating a 'rib' type style. Moving south from her head, one would be met with either two pursed, or snickering pale, coral hued lips, her top one a tad thinner than her bottom. When smiling or, exposing her teeth, it would be seen that they're extremely white, and quite straight, aside from her canine's which stick out just a tad bit past the rest of her teeth. All these features sat upon fair, lightly sun kissed flesh. Unlike most natural gingers, her flesh doesn't have a pink undertone, but actually a soft yellow undertone, which allows her to look, and get more sun-kissed than most redheads. She also doesn't have a ton of freckles littering her face, instead she has perhaps six, or maybe even seven visible freckles across her nose and cheeks. Beneath her face, is a body full of scars. Her body shape varies on weight gained, or lost, she usually maintains a decent hourglass, but during phases in which she gains a few extra pounds, she becomes slightly bottom-heavy in her thighs. The rest of her body is fairly common, from her waist, to her bust, she is at a usual womanly average. Upon said body, hidden beneath her armor, is an assortment of mild, to extreme scars; from savage claw marks across the side of her neck, to a huge axe strike scar across her upper-to-lower back, and between them smaller scars littering her person. In her short time alive, it seems she's been quite the fighter through most of it. Armor Olivia has been recognized for her more risque attire, than most would assume. She's one of the few women who seemingly dresses in such a way with actual purpose behind it, aside from the desire of wandering glances. The real reason? Well, that is unfortunately a secret. Her armor is fairly simple. Crafted from leather and cloth, she wears a breathable, and flexible fabric which hugs her flesh tight enough to avoid it slipping whilst in combat. Her leather shirt is fitted with a small plate gorget which is hidden beneath the leathers around her throat. The leathers across her chest seem a tad thicker than the rest of her armor, aside from her boots. A small portion of her arm is expose between her cuff, and wrist devices. Upon her wrists are leather gloves, each which have small engineering devices in them. The majority of her devices are motion activated, meaning most times it's difficult to notice when she utilizes her gloves. However, it's by far one of her most used items, for without magic, and without many other tricks, she relies quiet heavily on information trade. Beneath her shirt, wrapped around her waist is a thin belt. This belt holds a variety of throwing blades, vials, throwing darts, a silver dart-chute, and often times she'll clip various smaller objects there. Upon the flesh of her thighs, she wears a similar strap, this one only adorning throwing blades however. Naturally, like any clever woman, she also keeps a blade or two tucked within her boots, which are in fact steel-toed. Overall, while her appearance may be seen as sexual, or promiscuous, it would appear that there is always a method behind her madness. History Note: ''Just a quick author's note. It's important to note that the majority of her history was roleplayed out on Wrymrest Accord, rather than Moon Guard. I will adjust certain ranks of 'officials' to avoid conflicting with Moon Guard lore. However, please note this is an older character, and anyone is free to use the public parts of her history in roleplay! Thank you.'' Spademen's Daughter Olivia Daaé is the known daughter of infamous Westfall con-artist Victor Daaé. Very few actually knew of Olivia, or Victor's legal names, instead they were known for their alias', Baby Red and Spademen. It was a very common sight to see Spademen and his daughter trailing him during certain events of gambling, or even outright conning business. His daughter was known as a spoilt daddies girl who often bullied and scammed other children, especially in Moonbrook. Spademen and his daughter weren't often apart, and were known as quite the adorable daddy-daughter duo. (Even if they didn't con often.) Early Childhood Olivia Daaé was born Miranda Bonnie Turpin, a name which has never been documented, nor is it a name which Olivia herself is even aware of. As far as most are concerned, including Olivia herself, she's always been Olivia Daaé. As a matter-of-fact her current name was given to her at a mere three months old, meaning those aware of her true name are limited to perhaps one or two, none of which Olivia herself has been made aware of. Born in Dagger Hills, Westfall to Darkshire prostitute Carrigan Giry, and gambler Andrew Turpin, Olivia was birthed into a world which was cruel, having been welcomed into the arms of an alcoholic mother. Carrigan Giry certainly was not the mothering type, in fact Olivia was certainly an accident, one she feared for the majority of her pregnancy. It was two months before giving birth to Olivia that she started warming up to the idea of providing her only child with a decent life. Unfortunately, another had a much different plan for the mother. Andrew Turpin, known under the alias of, Ape was in fact the father to this child of sin. Andrew was a known client to Carrigan. Her pregnancy did not phase Andrew at first, until the truth regarding his payment for her to see him exclusively decided to rise to the surface. Still, he had no actual plans for the child itself until Andrew's closest friend, and partner in quite literal crime, Victor Daaé voiced his concerns. Victor warned Andrew of the implications on his reputation should he let his only offspring be raised by someone like Carrigan. Andrew, being as easily-persuaded as parchment to a light breeze agreed to Victor's words. In an act of arrogance, positiveness and utter ire, Andrew found Carrigan and quite literally took the child from her arms a mere few days after birth. The drunken mother fell upon the ground screaming for her infant who was quite dirty, nude, and looking as if she were perhaps getting ill already. In a sadistic twist of disgust he watched the woman beg for her child, before threatening not only her, but Carrigan's closet friend Bonnie as well. He warned the women to forget that the child was even alive, or had been alive, and never to mention the girl again. The women complied in fear for not only themselves, but for the infant he had stolen. Unsurprisingly, Andrew was not the fathering type, in fact, it wasn't too difficult to see he had selfishly taken the child to save his reputation. It didn't take long until unsettling thoughts crossed his mind in regard to what to do with the unwanted child, such thoughts which he did not voice, but Victor, his close friend could see it easily upon his face. After a mere week, Andrew proved himself to be just as negligent as Carrigan, and even more temperamental. The moment he raised his voice and fist towards the infant in rage, Victor quickly stepped in. Victor Daaé was a smooth talking man. Where Andrew had the muscle, Victor had the charms and brain. He was a master manipulator, and Andrew easily could play a puppet. Victor promised Andrew that he'd find a purpose for the child, that he'd train her to be the best conning child of their time, after all, who would expect a child? His only condition: "The child will be mine completely. I will raise her. I will be her father. You, nor I will discuss how she was born, and who she was born to. When she is old enough, I will tell her that her mother abandoned us. She is never to know that you are her real father, and that a whore was her mother." ''Andrew, blinded by the idea of having an extra set of hands, adored the idea. After all, the child had only been an issue thus far in his mind. He agreed to Victors terms. Upon taking the child, Victor renamed her. In awe of his late mother he gave her the name of '''Olivia', out of sheer guilt for the woman who originally named her, he allowed her middle name to remain as, Miranda, and naturally he gave Olivia his surname of Daaé. All of her legal documentation, including birth records were, and still are documented under Olivia M. Daaé. Victor Daaé claimed Olivia to be his biological daughter, making him on all documents her legal father, and biological father. Victor Daaé regretted none of this, in fact, it was his idea for quite sometime. He yearned for companionship that was not of the cut-throat quality. He wanted so desperately to love someone which needed him, and Olivia was that very something, and she remained that very something until his dying breath. Spademen's Legacy Victor Daaé had been a loving father to his secretly adoptive daughter. Victor Daaé wasn't a rich man, in fact, he was quite a poor bloke, hardly could afford the clothes on his back, but always seemed to be able to afford his signature smile. Once Olivia turned two, he decided that he'd rather have her poor and loved, than comfortable and in danger. He chose to permanently move himself and her to the dried lands of Westfall, where she had originally been birthed. Her entire childhood and adolescence the two of them were homeless, however it was something neither of them seemed to mind too much, so long as they had each other and avoided members of The Defias Brotherhood, they were satisfied. Victor had long broken his promises to Andrew regarding raising her as some tool for conning, in fact, Olivia wound up almost completely pulling Victor out of his conning career to be a full time father. Living on the lands, while difficult, was manageable. After the falling out between Carrigan and her close friend Bonnie, Victor allowed Bonnie to play the role of 'aunt' in Olivia's life. Fortunately, Bonnie, and several other friends had actual homes, meaning during a good portion of her childhood, she spent her days with other children and under a roof while Victor tried to make coin. Olivia was not only a happy child, but a rather spoilt daddy's-girl at that. Years came, and years went, the two were blissfully happy with each other and the few friends they made along the way. As her adolescent years came Olivia began exposing some of her more brash colors in the form of light behavioral issues; often in the form of temperament. Being as spoilt as she had been, she felt entitled to things which would better her, and her father's lives, even if it meant screwing someone else out of their own share. Naturally, in lands as poor as Westfall, said type of behavior wasn't greatly appreciated, and it caused most of her peers to either hate her, fear her, or find her as complete trash. Still, in her mind, it was she and her father against the world, and that's all she seemed to care about. It wasn't until age 16 that she began facing actual struggles of the world. Now that she was older, Victor begun getting back into the conning business heavily. At this point she had several close friends and family: Bonnie, Mikey, Dusty & Rusty, and Andrew. Andrew had kept his word, during Olivia's entire life, he had never dared to indicate the truth to her. In fact, he became that strange uncle type figure who she didn't even see too often. Victor did his best to usually keep the two gingers apart. However, during one conning trip where Victor had to go to Duskwood, he chose to allow Olivia to stay with Andrew for a weekend. Something occurred that weekend, something which Olivia rarely delve into, but something happened, or something was said which forever changed the girl. At first, the change wasn't too apparent, it began with distance, silence, something which was uncharacteristic of her. Soon it manifested severe behavioral issues, extreme outbursts of violence, sudden meltdowns of complete rage. In the span of a few months the once sassy-affectionate girl twisted into a sarcastic, sadistic and hateful person. Victor certainly wasn't blind to this change either, fortunately, despite all this, she stayed glued to him, she remained a daddy's-girl, but to everyone else? She had become a living nightmare. Victor chalked it up to hormones, or perhaps neighborhood kids who bullied her. He honestly believed it were something that simple, until the evening of her 18th birthday... Like most fathers, he wished to share his daughters first drink with her. It was the evening of her 18th birthday that Victor and Olivia laid outside, star-gazing and drinking. They were laughing, and idly talking about the world around them, gossiping about those they both liked and didn't like in the community they were currently in. After several drinks in, Olivia began getting quite intoxicated, and soon the subject moved into something much darker. Olivia began speaking about what occurred during the weekend she was with Andrew. Being as drunk as she was, the subject matter didn't seem as meaningful as it came across to Victor. Victor remained silent as Olivia told her tale, and in tears, Olivia began to faint from the booze, her last sight being that of her father's face paling and an apparent frown on his face. The next morning she woke up in a daze. Her head was beating like a drummer boys stick, she seemed confused and after several minutes alarmed, for in her father's sleeping bag, was a single note in place of him who were usually asleep at this time. She grabbed the note, reading it over as true fear set in as to what her father had gone and done. The note read: "In life we must choose what we fight for, and more importantly, what we die for. Not many men, or women get the opportunity to choose that last one.--I've chosen my legacy, and you are that legacy. If I do not return by the time you awaken, don't come looking for me. Take the numbers on the back of this letter to a Stormwind bank teller and stay there. Olive, please forgive me for ever putting you in harms way, and please forgive me for what I'm doing now. Forever loving you. Forever with you. Forever your shadow. -Daddy." In disbelief of what she just read Olivia sat there. Tears began streaming down her face as all she could do was blame herself. She refused to be a victim once more. She refused to allow someone take from her the most important thing she ever had. Enraged, she grabbed a blade from her back and stormed off towards Duskwood. Three hours passed wandering the dark, dank woods until she began approaching the outskirts of Darkshire, and it was there she had heard several people nearby. Having learned to stealth, she fell into the shadows and listened, before witnessing several men walking towards the town. She heard one of them mention a 'shovel', and assuming the worst she quickly sprinted to where the men had come from. Once there, her worst nightmares became a reality. Lain face down upon the ground was a familiar body; the body of her father. A lone dagger stuck out from his back. It seemed he hadn't been dead for long. She fell beside her father's corpse, cradling it in her arms, sobbing like a child across him, whispering his name in desperation that he'd respond. It had only been several minutes before she heard the men in the distance, laughing. She felt anger fill her core, but she knew her life was in serious danger, and it was later confirmed when they mentioned adding his, 'brat' to the grave. With immense sorrow, and extreme pain, she moved her arms beneath his and began dragging her father back home. Several eye-witnesses later claimed to have seen Olivia dragging her father's corpse from Duskwood and across parts of Westfall, allowing the rumor of her being her father's murderer to circulate. She wound up dragging him on Bonnie's front steps, and collapsed on him. For a a half hour she laid upon her father's chest screaming and crying until Bonnie's husband eventually heard and yelled for his wife. Bonnie pulled the girl off of her father's corpse and told Olivia to leave immediately so Andrew's people would not track Olivia to her home where she had four young kids. While Bonnie's words seemed cruel, she also knew it would spare Olivia's life as well. Olivia took items off her father which were meaningful to her, and that evening with a single water skin and bank numbers, set out on the long journey to Elwynn Forest, and from there, Stormwind City. Careers & Business SI:7 Training At age 19 after her father's unexpected death she found herself enlisting into the Alliance Military. After several months of training they chose to move her into intelligence due to her rather gifted ability to stealth, along with her agile skill set. Despite her behavioral issues she had managed to stay in training for two years. Unfortunately, out of the blue she requested to be discharged due to mental instability. She claimed that she felt as if she were having psychotic episodes, and didn't wish to endanger any of the women and men in her unit. Reluctantly, they tested her, then diagnosed her with several mental illnesses, which they accused her of faking, but nevertheless discharged her into what was called a T.C.M program in which she'd work under a Marshal. She did not finish her training, therefore never became an Stormwind Intelligence agent, but she did go fairly far, for someone with her temperament. T.C.M Program While in the T.C.M Program, she worked under a Marshal known as Marshal Shadowbreaker. He was a human paladin who was married and had a child on the way. It seemed from the start he disliked Olivia. He often ordered her to do tasks such as cleaning cells in the Stockades, or other tasks she was not made to do. He often verbally abused her, in which she'd respond with wicked words herself. She refused to be a victim to what she started calling, Light-Thumpers. Her hatred for paladins expanded during this time, when saved a paladin's squire from criminals, and asked him on a date. In which he replied that he'd never be seen beside someone like her. His squire than spat harsh words of how she would one day be a criminal, just like the one she saved him from. Filled with ire, rejection and sorrow, she figured it was best to leave. While approaching Marshal Shadowbreaker, she angrily tossed an apple at his foot and announced that she was leaving the program. Infuriated she'd dare toss something at him, he used his shield and knocked her unconscious. Once unconscious he drug her off to the Stockades and began beating her senselessly until guards managed to unlock the cell she was in and pull him off of her. Olivia was rushed to the Cathedral and stayed there for a week under intensive care. Marshal Shadowbreaker was dishonorably discharged, but avoided charges under a sanity claim. As for Olivia, she quickly abandoned all military programs and allowed her hatred for the Alliance, and especially paladins to begin stewing deep within her. Dawnsail Shipping Company After her experience in the T.C.M Program Olivia became a homeless drunk. Spending what her father left her on booze, a lot of booze. She lived usually stealthed on top a rafter in the Slaughtered Lamb, spending her days and nights getting completely intoxicated. During this time she was extremely angry, extremely volatile, and always searching for bar fights. Fortunately, most left her alone. She was an angry drunk who offered nothing but a distraction to the taverns patrons for several short months. During this time a woman named Maimonides found her passed out upon the ramp outside of the bar. The woman was a business woman an HERE Chatterskull Incorporated The Fifth Pledge The Fifth Pledge. Criminal History Networks The Silvermoon Tag Team Orgrimmar's Secret Assassin's Chic The Brokerage The Shadowtusk Clan Warlord Zu'Daba The Tyrant's Keeper Attack On Zul'Gurub = Relationships Family & Friends Chief Zu'Daba Zu'Daba, Chief of The Shadowtusk Clan is a Darkspear Shadowhunter who leads a mixed tribe clan of trolls, often known to inhabit Zul'Gurub. For quite a large bit of time, and still continuing Zu'Daba has played an extremely important part of Olivia's mental and emotional foundation. Their history is quite extensive and something she doesn't share often with people. Originally meeting him when he was Warlord, Zu'Daba and Olivia got off to a rocky start. It wasn't until serious tragedy, explained in The Tyrants Keeper occurred that Zu'Daba and Olivia saw eye-to-eye. Starting from rough mentorship, to a playful friendship, then a deep bond reminiscent to that of siblings formed. During simpler times, they had done a lot together, from intense training, to pranking his clan-mates, and other silly adventures the troll and human duo would manage to get into. However, more times than not, serious matters occurred over the playful ones. After Olivia's fall, she relied heavily on Zu'Daba to bring back her humanity. Zu'Daba has fought hard, and sometimes harder than Olivia herself to keep her afloat. It wasn't until The Attack on Zul'Gurub in which she and her men fought against the Alliance to save Zu'Daba's people, that Zu'Daba saw his mentoring pay off. While both The Fifth Pledge, and Shadowtusk lost, Zu'Daba got to witness a new leader he had helped to build, and for once their men worked together; trolls and humans for a common cause. Still, Olivia and Zu'Daba rely on one another, this time on grounds which are fairly even, and done from love, affection and kinship between each other. Director Kat Hawke Stormwind Intelligence, Unit 8 Director Kat Hawke is a long term friend and rumored business partner of Olivia Daaé. They originally met during a time when Olivia Daaé was wanted for blackmail, slander and treason against The Stormwind City Guard. During this time Kat Hawke worked beneath Director Tanya Davry. Olivia Daaé had been a known name for a while before Kat managed to get a hold of it. At this time it was warned the Olivia Daaé was not only dangerous, but could not be apprehended alone. Kat, being the determined, courageous and skilled woman she is, acted bravely in contacting the High Profile criminal during a time of distress. Olivia agreed to meet with Kat Hawke under her own terms, and in an area of her choice. Kat obliged and met Olivia in one of her several dungeons. In an unexpected and strange turn of events Kat, and Olivia seemed to have gotten along well under mutual understanding. Kat, understanding Olivia's situation began assisting Olivia and her people. In return, during this forming sisterhood of Law-and-Criminality, Olivia decided to assist Kat by ridding her of something which was holding back her career... The death of Director Tanya Davry occurred without warning. Her head was found mounted on top of Guard Command, with no leads. Kat Hawke was promoted the Director of Unit 8 that day. Without many leads to go off, or the involvement between Olivia and Kat, the majority of their relationship is hidden from public eye. Rosie Moon Rosie Moon is a representative of the Black Market, and single mother to daughter Skye Olc. Rosie Moon and Olivia are legal sisters-in-law, but often refer to themselves as actual sisters. Olivia is Skye's god-mother, and has been apart of the child's life since her birth. Rosie and Olivia didn't necessarily start off seeing eye to eye, over the two women bloomed into having a playful, affectionate and sisterly bond that's carried them through tragedy, such as the death of Rosie's former lover, and father to Skye Urchaid. In an unfortunate series of events Urchaid Olc had killed himself over romantic feelings he had for Olivia, while he was with Rosie. Disgusted by this fact, Olivia told him she'd never be with someone who would dare look away from his wife and child. Urchaid had died a traitor on several aspects, and died leaving behind his younger sister, Rosie and his daughter. While Rosie spends most of her time raising Skye in the depths of Stranglethorn, she does occasionally get to rejoin The Fifth Pledge, and work beside Olivia at least several times in a year. Despite the distance between each other, the girls are never too far from communication. Vessrol Chesten Entrepreneur and Demonologist Vessrol Chesten is a long time friend and associate of Olivia Daaé. Often refereed to has her right-hand-man, Vessrol is known for getting tasks done, no matter the cost. Vessrol formerly held a council seat on The Fifth Council, in The Fifth Pledge. He had been in charge of leading the business dealings. He opened up a shoppe known as, Something Imported in Old Town District, which assisted The Pledge, and Olivia in finances, contacts, and other means of trade. After a difficult understanding of each other for the first year of their business workings, they've become close friends, and close enough to where they consider each other to have a strange, but sibling like relationship. Olivia can, and has always relied on the Warlock for many things, mostly keeping in sanity. Those who know him know when/if he's called in, something is usually about happen. He always has annoying demon minions. We don't speak about those... Romantic Rehkyt Veilshade Rehkyt Veilshade was a known name of the underground for several years. He was a firece, shadow-weilding bounty hunter who often had been involved in several networks. Oddly enough, it was not through a network when Olivia met him, in fact, she met him during possibly the worst time in her life. It was during her start at, Dawnsail Shipping Company that she met Rehkyt. It was during her usual half-intoxicated temper tantrum that she saw an elf standing outside the Slaughtered Lamb. Little did she know, he had been watching her from the shadows attempt to get into random fights for a good while. When she approached him, he simply allowed her to punch him in the face, and later on poison him. Curiously, he allowed her to drag him off to catacombs in Duskwood, only to snicker at her uncertainty in regard actual torture. Amused by the younger human, who was not yet a criminal, he tricked her into signing a contract of mentorship with him. Hatred. She felt nothing but hatred for the elven man for how he tricked her. For over a month, everyday, he'd torture her. He remained stoic and forced her to learn how to start fighting for her life, instead of throwing it away. While cruel, the method eventually taught her to channel her rage towards targets, instead of random people. To become numb to immense pain, instead of withering in it. Unfortunately, there were long term mental affects that he was not prepared for. With each torture, she grew stronger, her hatred doubled, and he had unknowingly helped create the monster that she is today. As time passed. She began to rely on him. Her hatred for him, eventually turned into needing him, which turned into a very twisted love for him. Having lost her father a mere two and a half years prior, she clung to the first person who could force her walls down and show her love. She had been with Rehkyt for over a year, had tried starting a family with him, and given him her all. That was until she began looking into his line of work... Seeing all the glorious criminal leaders he had help take down from power intrigued her. He had built her, trained her and made her the counter for criminals. She was made a tool to withstand the cruelest tortures and retract information from the most sinister of people. Yet, seeing the glory of these criminals invoked a want within her, a desire. She wanted to be them, rather than be his. In a heartfelt turn of events she overtook Dawnsail, abandoned her lover and set off onto the path which would eventually build not only her legacy, but would be her falling. Recke Stoutmantle Former Veteran of The Grand Alliance, and Lieutenant of the Stormwind City Guard, Recke Stoutmantle was warned to keep away from people like Olivia Daaé, who at the name was a known criminal, and known leader of Chatterskull Incorporation. However, after Olivia revealed corruption which was coming from the guard itself , he exposed to her his dislike of his treatment and corruption he himself saw. After retiring from his career, he chose to join Olivia Daaé in her pursuits. It was shortly after joining her ranks that they announced themselves as a couple. During their first few weeks of being a couple there were legal hardships, as well as Recke fighting off past demons. After a long tiresome series of events, she helped free him from his past, aside from one particular person. Recke had an insane, and obsessive cousin who wanted nothing else, but Olivia to himself. Olivia Daaé did not take kindly to this, instead, she captured him did horrific tortures to him, then handed him to a popular, but underground mob business who wanted him known as Hudson Shipping Company. Once released from Hudson, he sought revenge. Whilst visiting Westfall one evening Recke's cousin captured Recke, and was moments away from killing him before Olivia offered him ownership of her soul, in turn for Recke's life; he accepted. In an emotional moment the two parted ways with promises to be together once more. It did not last long. His cousin was assassinated, freeing Olivia from the agreement which she made. Excited she went to find Recke, only to find a note from a Ms. Marge Grimwald, a higher member of Hudson Shipping Company, a woman who she previously had kidnapped and tortured. The letter contained information about her, that only Recke knew, and contained details of an affair he attempted to have with Marge a mere day after Olivia offered her very soul for his life. Enraged and thirsting for revenge Olivia lured Recke to a remote area with claims of reuniting, only to drug him and bring him to a dungeon far, far away. It was there Recke spent his last moments. She spent hours doing unspeakable tortures to him, removing body parts while he was still alive, having him scream for hours until she felt satisfied. It was the first time she had fully lost her mind. It ended with the ripping of his heart from his chest, which she keeps to this day as a dried organ on her necklace. This was the beginning of her reputation as a black widow, and is also part of her hatred for her own race. Caine Grissome Caine Grissome wasn't a serious, nor long relationship in her eyes. He was a Knight of the Ebon Blade, and a long term member of her own order. She loved nothing more than to taunt him. To attempt to anger the stoic mass of Worgen muscle. Annoyed by her, he'd often harm her, something she'd allow with ease and for purpose only known to him, and herself. Their relationship was platonic, for reasons made obvious by his undeath. However, there was something quite dark hiding beneath the oddity of their relationship, a mutual gain. Still, it did not last long. Once she became annoyed by him, he retailed, which ended with decapitation and his head rolling upon the streets of Old Town. Olivia Daaé didn't seem remorseful, or happy regarding his death. Instead, it seemed like just another toy for the widow. Illdraes Silvershield Most recent, and perhaps most impactful relationship, beside what she had with Rehkyt, is her relationship with Kaldorei Assassin, Illdraes Silvershield. Currently separated, the two had been together for quite a many months. Illdraes originally joined The Fifth Pledge for employment, but as fates would have it much more occurred. Disregarding her, no dating own men rule, Olivia decided to give Illdraes a shot. Olivia and Illdraes were very much cut from the same cloth, only with different methods to their madness to gather the end result. Easily, Illdraes had been someone Olivia wished to rule to world with, while he stalked prey from the shadows, she toyed with it, they were quite the lethal, and very much so a dangerous couple. Their relationship as a whole was heated, passionate, and affectionate; one of the rare people she had been truly affectionate to. Olivia and Illdraes at one point considered a family, but decided against it due to the nature of their line of work. As life became busy, Olivia became restless during her mate's absence. She subconsciously blamed him for not giving her the desired attention she wanted physically, mentally and emotionally, which ended in a large violent fit that ultimately ended the relationship. Filled with regret over the situation and her petty decision, Olivia is currently torn between keeping him strictly as business contact, or fighting him for their relationship once more. This is easily the first situation where she's attempted to sacrifice for another, unknowing how to do so, this has proved a painful and long process. Quotes "I'll kill anyone, but I'll only sleep with someone I love." "I'm called 'Liv', the longer you know me, the more ironic my name gets."Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Criminals